


Star Wars Legends one shots (from tumblr)

by SiriKenobiWinchester



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriKenobiWinchester/pseuds/SiriKenobiWinchester
Summary: I have written some one shots on tumblr and since some aren't strictly SiriWan, I thought I'd make another place to put them! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon one-shot

V. An abandoned/empty place.

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak tightly around him, shivering as he tried to conserve his heat with a combination of the Force and the best he could attempt at insulating his clothes. 

At his right, his Master sat serenely, gaze wandering around the warehouse they were hunkered down in. Their contacts had told them the criminals they’d been tracking would be meeting here in a few hours and the two of them had decided to find a spot to wait until they could apprehend the suspected terrorists. 

Suppressing a sigh, wishing he could stretch his legs- sore from his current growth spurt-, Obi-Wan closed his eyes to narrow his focus, to strengthen his connection to the ‘living force’ like his Master wanted. Wouldn’t it be best if he did what he wanted, the two of them only just getting back to being on good terms. He searched for beings in and around the facility in which they were hiding. 

He sensed no one. 

“Here.” The voice on his side was such a faint whisper no one but he could have heard it. Glancing slightly at his left, he felt his stomach hollow out at the look in his Master’s eyes. I hate that he doesn’t completely trust me yet. But I understand why he can’t. However, his understanding didn’t make the guilt and shame any easier to bear. 

He took the protein pellet his Master gave him with a nod of thanks and ate it as quietly as possible, pursing his lips as his teeth threatened to chatter at the cold air pumping down on him from the vents above.

As the last of the food melted away in his mouth, he sneaked another look at Qui-Gon, the man’s face blank and unreadable. While he appreciated that he was once again the man’s Padawan, it was in quiet moments like these, when the awkwardness of a still tenuous bond was made known. 

Maybe I should try to tell him I’m sorry. Maybe I should follow his every order. Maybe I should-

“Aw, here we are,” Qui-Gon murmured, standing to move. And then Obi-Wan heard it, the sound of another being- the sound of several, in fact- moving towards them in the space they had been waiting.

The moment was gone. The emptiness was filled. 

And he’d have to find another time.


	2. Siri and Dean? Are you SURE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot I wrote where I decided to kinda write my crack, cross fandom ship! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siri and Dean! :)

F. Foreign location

After opening his eyes from the blast that had kicked him back in that cramped mess of a house, Dean Winchester realized he wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Literally.

Hell, he didn’t think he was on EARTH anymore. Sci-fi-esque tech surrounded him, a strange humming reverberating through the floor beneath his boots, and he swallowed, gripping his hand gun tightly 

“Who are you?” 

The voice came from his left and he jumped, raising the gun a smidgen before realizing he was staring at a woman in a strange jumpsuit, her blond hair cropped raggedly.

“I could ask you-” he began but then the woman’s eyes widened and she strode forward, calloused palm pressing against his lips. How in the blazes had she moved so fast? 

“They can’t find you here. You could get captured by him and you do not want that.” 

Before he could continue his line of questioning, she’d pulled him towards what looked like the lines of an automated star-ship door. Her hands jerked at it and it slid open, revealing a small room with a boxy shape at the far end. 

“Hey, I like getting in small places with pretty ladies as much as the next person, but could you-” he began but she just shushed him, and pushed him inside, the door shutting behind them with nary a sound. 

It was eerie to say the least.

“Ma’am, I don’t understand. I don’t belong here-” 

“That’s clear,” she said, eye brows raising as she crossed her arms. “Which is why we’ve got to get you back before Krayt discovers you are here.”

Even though her voice remained neutral, after living with Cas for so many years, he knew when a stoic person’s voice went tight, when their eyes seemed to become unfocused, far away. That was when he worried.

“Ma’am, what-”

“Siri.” 

“Like the phone? That Siri?” She gave him a look, blinking a few times in shock, the tension momentarily melting from her face. He realized, then, how young she was, his junior by at least a decade. He was reminded of Jo for an instant and he swallowed, pushing away the guilt he felt about his hand in her death. 

“No?” She shook her head and the tension came back, swallowing her young face, maturity lining it in a way he recognized, in what he often saw in the mirror most days.

“Anyway, to answer your question, you are on a slave ship. I’m trying to undermine this operation and to do that, I’m undercover.”

She could die. 

She seemed to read the shock in his face, because she smiled.

“I can sense you are a good man. A good man far from home, it would seem. I know you won’t reveal me to those men.” 

He nodded and, with another pretty smile, she began to explain how they could get back. But for now, he was secure in knowing that, even in such an alien place, he had someone good, someone honorable and selfless, to help him see it through.


End file.
